Nothing Worse Than This
by Leopup6ta
Summary: Zombies? Sure. Aliens? Go ahead. Yautja? Why the fuck not? Make my life far more miserable than it was before. I mean, that's about as worse as it can get...right? ::rated M for language, violence, and possible interpecies sex - summary sucks, i know:: - read and review! -
1. Captured

**Hello! This is my first fanfic so please, go easy on me. This story is a crossover between AvP and Left4Dead/2 and i will not change it. Don't like? Don't read. Simple. Rated M for language, violence, and possible Yautja/OC reations.**

 **I do not own Predators/Yautja, Xenomorphs, or Left4Dead/2 characters, only the plot and OC. Enjoy! :D**

#####

I welcome you to my current world in the year 2130. Infected roaming around, Xenomorphs screeching, Yautja hunting, me running, hiding, and killing to survive. Such a lovely place to live in. It has been 3 years since the second Green Flu outbreak, 2 years when the Xenomorphs escaped Weyland-Yutani clutches, populated the Earth and evolved, and 1 year since the Yautja came to exterminate them (or hunt, either or works)...probably humans as well, but there aren't many left so HA! As a thief, I collect priceless, valuable, confidential items. Recently, I have found out how the second outbreak came to be, but that's another story for another day. As always, these little Xenomorph bitches always find a way to escape their captors, so there's no need to elaborate on that. The only ones who have evolved were the ones experimented on and they started out human I can tell you that much. Whoopee. No more facehuggers from them, but eggs are still laid, soooooo that's a bit weird. I wanted to stay, but I didn't want to risk the possibility of me becoming food, so I left their protective circle and set out on a new adventure, curious as to what I would find next. I came upon the rundown CEDA camp the individuals came from where I found the files, which brings to where I am now, huddled under a desk.

"Prince Centanu," growled out a Yautja. His dark form towers over a slightly smaller hunter, gold and silver beaded tresses falling past his shoulders, all with different symbols. The younger Yautja clicks his mandibles, acknowledging his presence and grunts in question. "There is an ooman in this room, hiding. I can smell its h'dlak, although faint."

"Sei'i," the young Prince replied as he looks around.

Now our little thief thought she was very well hidden under the cold metal desk knowing of the Yautja's thermal vision. She even made her suit to hide in most of her heat, her tail curling around the hands and feet, and a mask to cover most of her face. She didn't count on them being able to scent in pheromones.

"It seems its heart beat is accelerating, " continues Prince Centanu. "It understands us...how?" He steps closer to the office desk, arm reaching out to move the metal object, but before he could another Yautja warrior barges in.

"My Prince, the kiande amedha have gotten inside the building, low on numbers, but strong ones."

Centanu doesn't turn around, but growls out his displeasure, tusks clicking in thought. He glances at the older Yautja. "Av'vrik...go hunt with them. I will take care of the pyode amedha."

Our thief, however, has heard enough and decided she will have to make a risky move. Her cloaking device is just in its prototype stage, but the need to survive rules out any other plan of escape. She is fast, but not fast enough to elude three Blooded Yautja, one whom is a prince. Even if she did manage to escape their clutches, she'd risk running into a few Xenomorphs. Her suit may be acid proof, but only for a few minutes and any more ounces of acid will eat away at her injured limb – killing a Xenomorph in this situation is suicide as the Yautja will surely look for her – and she has no water to wash off any remaining acid.

She turns on her night vision lenses and activates the cloaking device...just as he office desk was thrown off. She moves quickly to the door, hoping the device was well modified to cancel out the obvious, yet minimal, shimmer of movement.

Prince Centanu was dumbfounded. He was quite sure, like the seasoned hunter he is that there was an ooman under the desk. He heard it. He smelt it. He saw the minimized heat it was giving off from under the bottom of the desk – recognizing the small rounded object as the dekna of an ooman. And yet...there was nothing. Just the imprint of concentrated heat – the only proof it was there. He trills in amusement. He found himself an ooman worthy of becoming a trophy, right when he was believing all hunting of oomans was useless. He let it go for this one time, hoping he will run into the intriguing ooman again. He activates his cloaking device, ready to help his people, when he sees a soft glint on the floor. A piece of ooman jewelry, all metal. Picking it up, he notices he engravement of a lion on the darkened side and as he turns it around he spots lettering. A name. He was quite glad he was taught how to read ooman languages.

"This must belong to the ooman," thought Centanu. "Leona...ooman names sure are weird." He wraps the necklace around his. A small little trophy. Surveying the room once more, he nods curtly in check an leaves.

The little thief, however, watches him leaving with her dog tag, her only identity of who she was in the past. Growling silently, she decided to leave the CEDA Laboratory before her camoflauge decided to break down. Her radar has already pointed out three Xenomorphs within caution range and looks for the vent she used to get inside. Before she can take a step forward, she hears a rapid scuttling.

"Fuck," she curses mentally, "There's a fucking facehugger." She draws out her dagger and scans he area. Straight ahead and getting ready to jump. She raises her dagger, metal glinting in the sunlight...and throws...just as the critter does. The dagger embeds itself within its tiny body and pinning it to the wall. The facehugger wriggles and screeches for a few seconds, acid sizzling around the dagger, before going limp. There was no time to get the dagger as the two species of aliens must have heard it. She spots the vent and dives into it, her footsteps ever so silently. Thank you technology.

She reaches the surface, but she knows she must stay silent. Yautja and Xenomorphs are not the only dangerous predators.

Just a I reached the surface, my cloaking device stopped. A total of just 5 minutes, perfect. Now I know what to fix since the cloak works perfectly. My left ear twitches as the sound of bushes rustling reaches my ears. I quietly look over and switch to thief vision. A Hunter. Great, just my luck. Those pouncing freaks have caused more damage and harm than any other predator. Quietly, but quickly, I scale a nearby tree, my suit immediately changing pelt color to that of a bobcat – the perfect feline pelt within the dense forest. I draw out my bow and arrow, getting ready to strike it down, when I see it pounce on something larger. A female Yautja. A huntress. How did I not notice her!? I contemplate leaving it to fend for herself, taking the chance to escape unscathed, until I notice the hunter gaining the upper hand. If I leave her die it will be her blood on my hands. Goddammit. How shameful will it be that she die at the hands of a practically DEAD HUMAN.

With my bow and arrow at the ready, aiming carefully, I let the metal arrow fly and spear the hunter's head. It falls off to the side and the Yautja Huntress quickly stands up, gashes littering her abdomen, and glances between the dead hunter and to my position. I stay still, hoping she doesn't try to kill me. Thankfully she doesn't as she turns back towards the hunter, grabs my arrow and stalks off. Great, as if losing one of my daggers wasn't enough.

I have no time, however, as the sun is starting to set. I can hunt well at night, but near the Xenomorph infested area means I could become one of them in just a few hours. I rather not take the chance.

Halfway to my dwelling, my little abode, my lenses switch to night vision automatically. I abruptly stop. Danger. Technology really is a life saver. About 15 feet ahead of me a Yautja is crouched, watching my cabin. There goes my shower. Upon closer inspection, I notice that it he has golden beads woven in his dreds and armor fit for royalty. My guess? Probably the 'Prince'...the one who took my dog tag. I could risk assuming that he is a spoiled brat and I could easily knock him out, but I could very well be wrong in that assumption. He's alone, body posture is in stealth mode and has a great sense of smell. He knows this is where I have made residence, and the trophy necklace he has around his own is by no means a fake. Either I risk entering my cabin from the opposite side or take the element of surprise while I have it and knock him out. Sadly, knocking out a Yautja is as possible as time traveling. Bath house door it is.

I retreat a few feet and start to make my way around, but even a seasoned thief makes mistakes, because as soon as I jump towards the next branch, everything goes pitch black.

#####

 **I think that went well for our little thief, don't you think? It's not everyday she is targeted by our dear friends, the Yautja. It's a bit short, but this is the first chapter and I underdtand if you don't like it or are entertained by it. I will not br discouraged by hateful comments as I will continue uploading when I can.**

 **Until next time! Baii~!**

 **:3LP**


	2. Royals

**We're back with another chapter and dear Leona is having some trouble. Hope she isn't killed for no apparent reason.**

 **Again, I do not own Predators/Yautja, Xenomorph, and Left4Dead/2 characters. Enjoy! :3**

#####

"Clearly this ooman is not worthy enough to be prey in one of your Kv'var, Prince Centanu. She is scrawny, s'yuit-de."

"Lar'ja-Thwei, you were not there. The ooman was able to sneak past me, N'yaka-de halkrath. I saw her kill a kiande amedha hatchling. I saw how it was able to blend in with the environment and save your Huntress from a hunting ooman. Though, before the Kv'var, I wish to know more about her weapons and awu'asa. It seems so delicate."

Leona was listening. She awoke a few moments before the Yautja bounded her. Years of honing skills and a career of burglary, she knew how to keep herself from being discovered...and that included sleep imitation. 'This Lar'ja guy must be a dear friend of his Royal Ass, probably an Elite Hunter' - someone she knew she couldn't win against in hand-to-hand combat, far less with a the Prince, assuming they trained together.

"...As you wish, my Prince. If you need any assistance I will be in the trophy room." Centanu just clicked his mandibles together in acknowledgement and continued to stare at Leona, head tilted in curiousity. He itched to touch her, to find out how exactly she worked. Though, as a Prince and an Honorable Hunter, he keeps his hands to his sides. No matter what sentient race, a female must give consent for a hand to be laid on her.

Leona laid relaxed on the medical table, body giving no indication of her awakened state. She hoped his Royal Ass will leave quick, but to her horror he stayed there, no doubt waiting for her to wake from the unconsciousness. Oh no, she wasn't going to wake up just yet. She'll make him sit his hard ass in that obviously uncomfortable chair (if his squirming was anything to go by) until she knows of a way to escape. She could try to put on the cloaking device once he's distracted, but she doesn't know how far in she's in the structure. Fighting him in an enclosed area, with other Yautja roaming around no less, will probably result in either death or possibly enslavement – that's if they did that.

She hears a soft hiss...then a lighter set of footsteps. Another Yautja. Great. Escape is now off the list. Her train of thought comes to an abrupt end as soon as the pair of Yautja start conversing. She keeps her ears still – not an easy feat.

"What did you cacth this time, pup?" Centanu didn't know how to respond, somewhat afraid that his Bearer might chastise him for wasting his time, but he reluctantly answered.

"A female ooman, Bearer, and before you ask, I did not kill the female right away as she is quite intriguing. As she is a female, I did not touch her to disarm her, so it is best we are careful around her should she wake...unless you wish to disarm her." His Bearer chuckles and he tilts his head, clicking his mandibles in confusion. "What is it, Bearer?"

"My dear pup, have you lost practice? This ooman female is clearly awake." She starts to laugh, mandibles clicking rapidly, dreads bouncing bouncing softly agaisnt her shoulders.

Centanu snaps his head towards the ooman, studying her with his biomask, but soon turns to his Bearer with a great amount of confusion. "...My biomask readings state that she is still quite deep in slumber. She is not awake." He has never doubted his Bearer as she is a most respected and experienced huntress, but perhaps her senses are starting to fail her, although Yautja's never have failed senses.

"Centau, you have grown too dependent on technology. Before I even had my first pup, I had to hunt with only a spear, natural eyesight, and nature herself."

"Why?"

"My Bearer had not enough trade to pay for a well respected private tutor that would then use the trade to buy my own hunting technology. I taught myself how to hunt and built on the free lessons that were given to all pups. Now take that mask off and focus on the female. Her heartrate may be in an unconscious state, but her body is not. She is also listening...notice her ears."

As Centanu studied Leona, She herself tried to keep everything still, yet relaxed. A pack of mice scurry within the ground underneath the settlement. Her left ear twitches slightly, but just enough for both Centanu and his Bearer to notice. The Prince growls in annoyance, yet makes no move. As irritating as the ooman is becoming, she is still a female. He looks at his Bearer.

Great. Just fucking great. I thought I was perfectly still. I fooled his Royal Ass, but his mother – at least that's I think the other Yautja is if Bearer is what I think it means – seems to be a traditional and experienced huntress. He who is attuned with nature cannot be beaten by man, but by nature herself. I knew it was useless to stay still as if I was still quite deep in sleep, but I can't help it. The Prince makes such cute noises when he's oh and there it is. His own growl of annoyance and it is slightly high pitched. I've kept them waiting long enough. My "whiskers" scanners went off in alarm and I snapped open my eyes. It took all of my strength not to jump in fight. Right in front of my face was not his Royal Ass, but the other Yautja...that mask is quite intimidating although quite feminine in structure.

"Greetings...um...Yautja...?" Don't blame me. I don't study Yautja behavior and I certainly haven't found any foreign species language classes – the least I understand is Sei'i and H'ko. From the feminine one, I hear trills of amusement, and I frown. I didn't peg these creatures to laugh at someone else's expense. Wait...I'm sure this one understands me. Maybe she can let me go. My children need me; they're probably starving! "...Do you understand me...?"

She answers. "Sei'i, ooman. You are quite intriguing as you seem to comprehend our language. Have you been studying us, perhaps?"

"H'ko." I reply and then promptly point to my feline ears. "If you give me space, I may give you SOME information on how I can understand you...deal?" I was playing with fire, I know, but I haven't been scorched yet. She didn't say anything, but she steps back, giving back my personal space. Slowly, I sit up and warily keep my eye on both of them. Human meat is actually pretty tasty and I doubt these guys let a human body go to waste. Wait a minute...the female is fucking taller than the male! I think I found the mama bear of all mama bears; his Royal Ass looks much like a young adult next to her.

Royal Ass is growling, but why? I haven't said...a thing...right. Here goes nothing. They made me go into scientist mode, so I hope they understand. "As promised, I will tell ONLY of my ears. Any other information is to be requested and I will see if you are trustworthy enough to confide in. Understood?" Mama Bear curtly nods and his Royal Ass grumbles but gives his consent as well. They must be really curious.

"In the past 10 human years – no I will not tell you how old I am – I was working for a company called Weyland-Yutani as a hired electronics scientist. I was given major projects to work on, but any spare time I had I used to make these," I caressed my ears all the while keeping my eye on them. "These ears I made to mimic the function of a feline ear, and with a few more adjustments I was able to build in a translator. All current foreign human languages are programmed in and when the ears pick up the dialect or unique pronunciation, it will start to translate immediately and relays the information. It was not until your race came to hunt down the...Hard Meats...that I decided to program in the Yautja language. The original intention for this device will remain unspoken, especially from your race. Now that I have told you, do I have your permission to leave? I am afraid my offspring may be be going hungry. It has been a while since I fed them." It's true. Although I am not their birth mother, I have taken them in rather than leave them to die. I blame it on my maternal instinct. However, I cannot lead the Yautja to them. I doubt they will heed to my objections before trying to...kill them.

Mama Bear gazes at me, tusks clicking softly, then speaks. "Ooman. You are quite brave by giving us information on a part of your technology. We can choose to use it against you should you go against us."

"Well...I know you wouldn't as it will be dishonorable to do so." She trills in amusement.

"You know our code well. Do you, perhaps, follow it as well?"

"Nope!"

"...H'ko...?" Her gaze hardens. Oh my, they take their code seriously...what is it anyway? I should have said something better...like yes.

"What I meant was that no, I don't follow your code, but mine. I have my morals, but some of my actions may not prove to be honorable in you culture. Keep in mind, I did not know yautja actually existed until I joined Weyland-Yutani. By then, I already had a few sets of...rules...implemented. So to say. To follow your code will be very alien to me."

HIs Royal Ass steps closer, growling a bit louder, stone cold glare melting a hole in my ICY heart...exactly! Just made me much more bitchier. And then he had to open his mandibles. " You are now among us. You must follow our code or be announced as ic'jit."

"Honey, as much as I'd love to spend time among muscled men," I start, " I will not be tied down to a race that I haven't the luxury to actually observe and study. Plus, my offspring must be crying in hunger! You won't let a few promising pups starve...will you?" I swipe a finger over my radar, the feed immediately switching to a camera in my dwelling. I freeze. In the middle of my children's room was a Hunter – not the Yautja, the zombie and from what I could see, it caught on the scent of my kids. Hopefully they know better and hide where they can't be reached. Soft trills and clicks bring me out of my frozen state. Mama Bear was speaking to me. "I'm sorry...could you repeat that?"

"...You seem distracted. Did you see something behind us? I was not informed of any kiande amedha lurking in these ruins."

"No...I don't fear the hard meat. I fear for my children. They are in danger; I am not sure I can reach them in time to save at least one of them." Time was running out and it is time for them to molt. A most vulnerable time in their life.

" I will take you and will send a hand to distract whatever it is that is endangering them." He surprised me. I did not expect him to offer such help, but then again, he may feel as if he should redeem himself as his actions caused my children to be in danger. Such honorable creatures.

"I will be forever in your debt, but I need your word on this...do not attack my children."

"Of course. Such an act is deemed fit for an ic'jit." Mama Bear just nods her head in agreement.

"I will hold both of you up to it. I will attack and possibly end your lives should you go back on it."

"Understood."

"Good..." Immediately, his Royal Ass scoops me up into his arms making me blush deeply – good thing my outfit covers my face as well. "I am not a damsel in dist-Ahh! What the hell!?" He was running, but faster than I could have imagined a regular Yautja could. I guess saving a pup is a priority in their race. "As much as I love this method of fast travel, do you remember where I currently reside?"

"Sei'i." Was my only answer. Just a few minutes later of running and jumping, I see my cabin in the distance. My ears twitch. I hear faint screeches...Hunter screeches...and that of my oldest. I feared the worst and quickly jumped out of the Prince's arms, taking out my whip and swinging from branch to branch. The screeches get louder and my heart pounds harder. I can't distinguish the cries from pain or anger or from who they're coming from anymore. One last swing and I dive through the window...right on top of the Hunter. I wasn't thinking logically anymore as my extended claws were already ripping into the zombie. I couldn't think. I couldn't see anything but the Hunter whose mouth was patially dissolved from acid. I couldn't remember anything else; only the feel of being lifted and my claws ripping into something warmer and harder remained.

#####

 **Okay, I think I laid down a couple if clues as to what Leona's children are, but who knows. Only she does...for now. Until next time!**

 **:3 LP**

 **Yautja vocab :**

 **Kv'var - hunt**

 **S'yuit-de - pathetic**

 **Lar'ja-Thwei - Name: Dark Blood**

 **N'yaka-de Halkrath - Title: master of shadows**

 **Kiande Amedha - hard meat**

 **Awu'asa - armor**

 **Sei'i - Yes**

 **H'ko - formal way of saying No**

 **Ooman - human**

 **Ic'jit - bad blood**


	3. Enemies

**And we're back with another chappy! C: Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish i did own them, but Leona belongs to moi**

#####

Mother came in through the small entrance of the nursery and the outside. The prey trying to rip into my body was being shredded to pieces by her and I couldn't feel more safe and a bit down. I wasn't strong enough to kill the dangerous prey quickly. My body is too small and the dangerous prey hurt me, but my sisters and brother are safe now.

Mother is not stopping and red liquid is raining everywhere. It tastes just like the prey meat Mother brings for us to eat. Mother is screeching like us now. Screeching in pain and sorrow. I think she doesn't like it that the prey hurt us. The something big appears from nowhere and grabs onto Mother, getting her away from the dead prey. She doesn't stop and starts ripping into the arms of the big...prey? Mother is furious but not at big prey. She's crying now. We feel her pain. I feel her pain and sorrow. Mother is afraid to lose one of us. I was afraid to die by the pouncing prey.

Mother is asleep now, but her paws are covered in bright green liquid. Big prey's arms are torn and dripping the bright green liquid that was on Mother's hands.

Mother told us to hide from these big prey before because they hunt us too, but for sport, not for food. My sisters and brother are hiding in the small hole she made for us to escape. I am under a wooden structure Mother calls a drawer and I am scared, but not as much as my siblings. They don't like how big prey looks like. I don't either, but it helped Mother calm down. I was about to take the risk and go to my siblings when the drawer is lifted.

Centanu was furious. Not only did the ooman female shred his arms THROUGH his wrist gauntlets, she lied about having pups to take care of! When he scanned the nursery room. He found no ooman pup...but he did find a kiande amedha pup, a z'skvy-de. He assumed that the female led them into a trap and get impregnated by a kiande amedha hatchling, but he found nothing of the sort. Just a pup, and it knew he was here, just as much as he did.

He silently walks over to where the pup hid, dagger ready in one hand and the other stretched out to pull back the drawer. From the corner of his sight, he sees part of a few other pups in an inaccessible hole and hisses in frustration. The lou-dte kale was definitely planning something with the z'skvy-de . He flings away the drawer and quickly grabs the pup before it could get away.

"What is it that you have there, Centanu?" His Bearer obviously came and probably took care of any outside dangers.

"Matriarch...the lou-dte kale-"

"Do not refer to her as such. I have taught you better, pup."

"My apologies. The ooman female..." His gaze hardens and holds up the struggling z'skvy-de, growling as it starts to bite his hand. "She was planning something with these...prey. My guess would probably be that she was planning on having us be filled with the embryo. However, it seems that they have found far more accessible hosts. The other z'skvy-de are within that hole."

"Centanu...if anything...let that z'skvy-de go. I scented no deceitfulness from the ooman. If they are here, then the full grown kiande amedha are also here, in this dwelling. We must keep an eye out. Find those z'skvy-de. We do not need anymore problems for our clans' upcoming pups."

"Of course, Matriach."

"Let. Her. Go." Slowly, both Centanu and his Bearer turn to stare at Leona, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Does she realize what she has said?

The Matriarch growl rises in volume and Leona responds with a louder one, watching as the z'skvy-de cower further into their safe spot, high pitched whimpers reaching her ears. The one in Centanu's hand shrieks in fright and a bit in pain as his grip tightens around its injury. Leona growls louder, claws unsheathing from both her hands and feet, tail swishing fast and hard in anger and apprehension. "Do you understand the severity that may come about from your statement? We let this z'skvy-de go and it will alert to the others that we are here, ready to bring and end to us."

"And I will not let you injure my pups."

Mother is always so protective and I admire her for it. I want to be just like her. Big and strong in order to protect her and my siblings. Strong enough to let Mother only focus on expanding our hive. But I can't because I'm scared of the big prey. I want to molt but I can't because the smaller big prey is squeezing me. It hurts. His squeezing is hurting the bite that pouncing prey gave me. It hurts and I bite at the paw of the smaller big prey. He doesn't let go. Mother is telling the big prey to let me go. Please let me go. It hurts...too much.

Leona was conflicted: go up against the Yautja knowing that she will be killed in order to save her children, or let them kill do away with the one they have caught and save the others, giving her enough time to explain to them of her actions. Then she sees her strongest pup, the one in Centanu's hand, go limp in exhaustion, but to her, it was a sign of near death. She sprung into action – all rational thought out the window. Centanu and his Bearer did not have time to react as they didn't expect the ooman to act so quickly. Centanu was tackled down onto the floor and roars out in pain as Leona stabs his wrist, forcing him to let her pup go. She quickly grabs it and pulls back her dagger, back flipping away from him, tail flicking out to blow out the candles lighting the room. As her regular vision switches out to night vision, she flees the room, but not her house. Her pups are now in her bedroom and she silently enters, spotting them and bounding over to them. She crouches over them, effectively protecting them with her body.

She looks at her strongest pup in her arms and purrs in sorrow then relief as she feels its soft pulse. The pup then awakens slowly and looks at her, a very soft purr coming from it. Leona notices it start to whine in frustration, quickly seeing that her pup was ready to molt. But it was too risky. The Yautja were still here and if her pup starts molting it will be too vulnerable. She didn't have a choice, however, as leaving them in their molt stages without any help to rip off the skin will stunt their growth greatly. She hasn't heard the Yautja come near the room, but they are always so silent on their feet and their guided by both thermal vision and radar technology is top notch...not at good as hers though – well when it's working..

Unsheathing a claw, Leona carefully slits open the dying skin, keeping an eye on the door. The pup purrs louder, wriggling hard to escape the uncomfortable skin and leaving the protective embrace of its mother. Leona smiles sadly, knowing that this is a big step for her pup, but also a dangerous one. Their skin is too soft and their blood loses its acidity temporarily as they go through a few hours of growing – sometimes minutes if they feel threatened. She tucks in the others further under her as she hears the door open.

It feels good to be out of my skin. I hide under the structure Mother calls a bed. If the big prey can't see me, then I'll be able to grow quickly to protect Mother and my siblings.

The big prey. It's their fault that this happened. It's their fault Mother got scary and my siblings cowering in fear. It's their fault I went to sleep and was not able to help.

I hiss in pain as my bones quickly get longer, teeth sharpening, claws, tail, and head growing longer, my body becoming as dark as the outside when the light goes out. It felt like hours before the pain stopped, but I wish it kept going, because Mother was now growling. Growling at big prey. They were right in front of the bed. Their back paws clear as if it were light out. I stay still, keeping silent. I'm dead if they know where I am. Mother is talking now. She's talking to the big prey. I'll wait for her command, but I should listen, just in case.

She tells them that they gave their word. Their word? They made a promise? A promise about what? Now she's talking about honor. What's honor? Is that the big prey code? I think I remember Mother talking about the code the big prey follow. They don't hurt pups. I'm not a pup anymore. They can hurt me. I'm going to have to stay hidden until they promise to not hurt me. She says she promises to tell them about an important part of herself if they promise to never ever hurt us and that they make sure none of their clan does either. Smaller big prey grumbles, but the other big prey agrees. How do I understand them. I don't know, but it just makes this better. They are waiting for smaller big prey to agree. He has to. If he doesn't then he's prey in my eyes. I'm getting hungry.

He agrees and I hear Mother calling me out. I don't want to. Can they keep their word? Mother tells me they will. I trust Mother. I'll come out of hiding.

Centanu couldn't believe it. The ooman female forced them to agree to a deal. Granted, they will get some useful information from her, but she was defending kainde amedha. Prey that can kill both ooman and Yautja. But the Matriarch gave her word, and as her pup, he had to do the same. Tresses raised slightly in contempt, he growls as a full grown kiande amedha crawls out from under an ooman bed. To think that just a few moments ago the kainde amedha was only a weak, defenseless pup. Now it is capable of killing both he and his Bearer. But that was not the case. It crawled slowly towards the ooman in near submission – head lowered, its underside barely sweeping across the floor, and its tail was between its legs. He wondered how exactly the ooman was able to make it do such a thing when his race, his people, are only able to make them shriek and attack in rage. Looking closely, he can see how its shape continued to change. A crowned crest was quickly forming on its head and Centanu knew exactly what it meant.

A Praetorian. A most formidable prey to the Yautja. The only prey capable of commanding floods of drones. The heir to the kiande amedha throne. And what's this? Yautja features? What s'yuit-de zabin let themselves be impregnated?

"Matriarch. Why give our word when the kiande amedha will soon become a R'ka-lou-dte kale? A Yautja R'ka-lou-dte kale. We can not risk another kiande amedha infestation."

"It has stopped its change." His Bearer gazes at the human, gaze clearly seeking an explanation. The ooman just made eye contact with her; no flinching, but there was clearly a hint of fear in her scent. He has to give the pyode amedha some points for her courage and defiance. Her defiance will cost her dearly, however.

"Please don't refer to my children as 'it'. That's reserved for Stephen King's clown character." Centanu stared at Leona, wondering if she was dropped one too many times on the head as a child. A kiande amedha will only follow the ones who laid the eggs they came from, their R'ka-lou-dte kale. It was crazy. This whole thing was unusual. She wanted him to not acknowledge the kiande amedha as prey.

Centanu growled and glared at the ooman. "What do expect us to call the kiande amedha as? They have no gender until they grow into a R'ka-lou-dte kale. Only then do they only become females as well as pests with their egg laying."

"Oh? Can a human lay eggs? Well, I suppose I can if I ever try it, but I have no male to experiment with. Are YOU willing? I wouldn't mind. I haven't had a good lay in years. You see, male zombies and male xenomorphs constantly try to kill me. None wants to give me pleasure."

"...Matriarch-"

"Go hunt with your kv'var mei'hwsei. I will take care of this."

He didn't want to leave, but his Bearer is more than capable against regular kiande amedha. That and her word is final. Reluctantly, he shuffles back out of the room whilst keeping and eye on both types of prey. This entire situation did not, and possibly never will, sit right with him.

Out of the ooman dwelling, he scans his surroundings, immediately picking up a few heat signatures of native animals and...cold movement. He growls. He has become quite familiar with those movements. The movements of oomans affected by a vicious disease. His eyes widen slightly in fright – not even Yautja have proven resistant to the effects of the disease, and day by day his clan lowers in population rapidly. Slowly and quietly, he slips back into the dwelling, making sure to barricade the entrance and briskly walks back to the room, the barricaded door shaking and creaking with sudden pounding.

" Seeing as you have the kiande amedha under control, I suggest you come back to us to discuss more of-" And just before the Matriarch finished her statement, the abrupt start of a door being pounded cut her off and caught both of our attention. Slowly, I could see his Royal Ass shuffle his ass inside of my room – the fucker – and look around in apprehension. Something has literally rattled his bones. Such a sweet sound. He's...scared. First time I've seen such a thing.

The pounding grew louder and ever so faintly, I caught the smell of disease, of rotting flesh. My oldest pup started hissing in warning and my ears picked up the tell-tale growl of a Hunter...or rather the growls of Hunters.

I look at my pups then at the Yautja. They have given their word to not harm any of them, but one can never be too trustful. The eldest will take care of them. I rise up slowly and stalk past the Yautja. Royal Pain in the Ass stiffens and growls lowly, and being a cat, I love teasing. As I pass by him, I softly run my tail up his leg and stopping right by his codpiece. Oh, I did catch that subtle shiver, stud boy. I smirk at him and retract my tail. His posture takes a disappointed one, but he quickly corrects it and starts again with his growling, this time at my full-grown pup. She can take care of herself.

Leaving the room, I turn my attention to the door, radar turning on and vision mode switching to thief vision. The pounding has stopped, but the window was open. How did I not hear it break? Damn zombie freaks are getting smarter by the month.

Reaching out to my eldest pup, I tell her to prepare for an attack. Hunters growl when they crouch, not when they're standing, and right now, it is too fuckin' silent.

#####

 **There we have it. Leona is hunting, the Yautja are wary and confused, and the Praetorian was left in charge of babysitting. Just so you know, as the story goes on, the chapters MIGHT get longer. As it is, they're mostly about 4-5 pages long. Come back next time to see what happens to them!**

 **Meows! - Leopup**

 **Yautja Vocab:**

 **Z'skvy-de - chestburster**

 **Kiande amedha - hard meat**

 **Lou-dte kale - child maker. Derogatory title for a female**

 **Ooman - human**

 **S'yuit-de - pathetic**

 **Zabin - insect**

 **R'ka-lou-dte kale- xenomorph queen**

 **Pyode amedha - soft meat**

 **Kv'var mei'hswei - hunt brother**


	4. Pack

**Another day, another chapter, but hey, I hope it's not too boring. Last time, we left off with everything being too quiet...now let's see what happens next. Enjoy :3 review if you want.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Leona and the plot uwu**

#####

I was keeping watch on both my siblings and the big prey – not so big anymore, when Mother told me to prepare for a pouncing prey attack. I don't like pouncing prey. They hurt me and almost hurt my sisters and brother. They will feel my rage when they attack. I cannot leave my place, so I will have to wait until they come to me.

My siblings cuddle close together near my stomach. They're afraid and see me as a protector. Good. Mother can go hunt then. I look at the bigger big prey. I heard smaller big prey call me a Yautja R'ka-lou-dte kale. Am I one of them? I'm certainly not the Matriach of the hive. Mother is. Mother is the Queen, the Matriach. I am only Queen when Mother tells me to. Wait...how did I understand what smaller big prey said? Maybe I am a Yautja, but I don't look like them. They have a metal thing over their face and I don't. They do have the sensitive...hair? I have that too. And so will my siblings when they finish molting. I have a second mouth over my main one, the ones with tusks. Do they have that too? Or is it like Mother's mouth?

Shuffles. I look to the entrance and keep my tail ready for any attack from behind. Pouncing prey is at the door but it is not making a sound. That's scary, but also fun. Pouncing prey will be fun to kill. Wait...where is Mother? Pouncing prey hardly get by her. Maybe it was a pack. Mother told me about them. When pouncing prey attack in packs, it's very dangerous. I look at the bigger big prey. I know it's a female, just like Mother and I and three of my four siblings. I tell her to keep an eye on everything around her. How was I able to? Maybe I am a Yautja because she understands me. She tells her son. How do I know? Probably because they smell similar. Maybe I am Yautja.

I hear a soft scratch behind me. It's one of the pouncing prey. How are the big prey not seeing it? Are they not doing anything because I am not Yautja? But, I am Yautja...no? Pouncing prey decides to pounce, but it didn't get far. My tail struck out and stabbed it in its heart. I am hungry, but my siblings have to eat more than I do. I put the prey under me near them so they can eat. I hear another one, but it's behind the smaller big prey. Before I could tell him, smaller big prey turns around and kills pouncing prey...but not before pouncing prey bites smaller big prey on the shoulder. He roars loudly and it hurts my ears. Bigger big prey finishes killing the other pouncing prey that entered and Mother comes back in. Danger is gone.

I look at smaller big prey and I start to worry. Mother said that if she is bitten by ooman dead prey to give her the shot. How do I know they are called ooman? Maybe I am Yautja. Mother is not bitten and neither is bigger big prey. Smaller big prey is so l will get him the shot. He will need two because of his size. How do I know? Maybe I am Yautja...or maybe it is because I am an Umbras Bellator. A shadow warrior. How do I know? I think Vis told me when I was born.

I run to the room where Mother keeps the shots. I know Mother will keep my siblings safe.

-POV switch-

Royal Pain in the Ass decided it was a fine time to start growling at my full-grown pup. I cast him a glare and step in front of him. "Why are you so intent on trying to kill her?"

"Why? Because it is kiande amedha! A Yautja Kiande Amedha! A Praetorian Yautja Kiande Amedha. It needs to die before it drives your race to extinction."

"But she is sentient. As are her sisters and brother. They don't wish to harm you. Well, not unless I command them to."

"And that is unusual. Kiande amedha only execute the commands given to them by their R'ka-lou-dte kale. You are not a R'ka-lou-dte kale and them submitting to you is extremely...extremely...unusual."

"Who says I'm not a Queen? Oh, right. I haven't spoken to either of you of my life. And I don't intend to do so any time right now."

His mandibles twitch in what I could only assume as annoyance. Ugh, men. Why are they always like this? Their _machismo_ never changes, even if they are an alien race. At least this race knows to back away from when a female says no. He goes to speak again but my pup comes back with two anti-virus shots between her teeth.

"You were bitten. You need shot. Two shots." Was all she said and she held out the injectors. His Royal Ass did not reach for them and glanced glares at both my pup and I. "Mother said so before. You were bitten. You have virus." Straight to the point as always when speaking outright, especially Yautja, makes her look far more innocent than she really is and Royal Ass here is fuming now. I look at his mother and it takes all of me not to burst out laughing. He's over here ranting his ass off about killing the eldest Xeno while his mother is on the floor letting the other smaller pups climb over her with a soft sounding purr. Xenomorphs were always cuddly and playful when pups...well the ones I have.

"C'mon. Are you afraid of two simple shots? I thought you had your big boy loin cloth on...guess I thought wrong." Still not getting scorched, but I damn well burned my finger here as he looks ready to kill me for the insult. Is he that sensitive? Turning to my eldest pup, I speak softly. "I think it's time you earned your name, no? A fierce warrior of the night's shadows. Spotted and large, yet a delicate frame of graceful movements. He needs those shots right now, so grab one and give me the other and prepare to inject him when I give the signal...Leoparda."

Leoparda was positively beaming with delight as she passed me one of the anti-virus injectors. A name to call herself proudly by instead of just First with the rest named as Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth. In time, the other pups will receive their own name and proudly bare them.

Royal Pain in the Ass tensed up as he saw us preparing the injectors. The needles were small, but packed a punch when injected into the skin, especially when it is directly to the carotid arteries in the neck. He was ready to flee from us, but our tails held him still and I raised up his chin, quickly removing any armor that may impede the procedure. A controlled fear rolls off of him, but fear is fear and I doubt it is because of mere restraint. I glance at Leoparda and, getting my message, places the injector near the carotid artery at the same time as I do. I had to wait. His Royal Ass keeps squirming, but the moment he stills...

-POV switch-

"Now!" That is all he heard before feeling a sharp pain on both sides of his neck. Stock still, he stares in shock at his Bearer. The tails uncoil themselves from his limbs and both the ooman lou-dte kale and kiande amedha stare at him, faces impassive and blank. He hears a whine and his Bearer looks at him. It came from him. But how could he not voice out his pain. He felt like he was burning – blood boiling, muscles cramping, throat constricting. It was taking all of his self-control not to roar loudly, fall to the floor, and writhe around in pain. Even the training and punishments during his unblooded years did not amount to anything he was experiencing right now.

He was aware of the ooman walking towards him, aware of being led to an ooman sleeping pallet, aware of being laid down gently on its soft pelts. Slowly, with a pained whine, he closes his eyes and focuses only on breathing, to get the much needed nitrogen rich air filling his lungs. He was glad she didn't take off his mask.

Why would the ooman do such a thing? If she knew about Yautja, then she would know why the neck is always protected. Apart from possible decapitation, the neck is the most sensitive part of their body, second to a male's gonads and Yautja tresses. He doubted even a FEMALE medic would have the gall to create any required injections via neck.

Something about this injection seemed peculiar, however. He didn't think Yautja necks were THAT receptive to pain. No. The pain flaring throughout his body was because of whatever was in it. Was is it changing him somehow? He needed to know. The kiande amedha said something about a virus. He knew he was bitten, but it was briefly, just a mere scratch. It is nothing compared to some of the ones his affected clan members had suffered through. It was so surreal.

His clan joined to stop the kiande amedha infestation upon hearing a transmission from an Elite Hunter hunting oomans. A large scale kiande amedha infestation. Almost every land surface of the backwater planet was crawling with them. Every clan of Yaut, every Hunter, every ic'jit with a shred of honor, came to aid in the war. It was only kiande amedha they fought against, but as the cycles wore on, and land regained from the pests, the Elders, Clan Leader, and Matriarch of each clan noticed something odd upon seeing an ooman survivor. For one, it was only a pup. The Matriarch of Thwei Guan, being with pup, felt compelled to approach the ooman pup, but the closer she got the stronger the scent of disease billowed around it. She was about to call for a medic when she was attacked by it. From what he saw of the recording, the Matriarch of the first clan had a large chunk of her thigh ripped out by the ooman pup. The ooman pup was killed; not for injuring the Matriarch but for being too diseased to be saved – according to the medics.

She was led to the med bay, and after attending to the bite wound, was released to her quarters. A day later she was taken back by her lifemate, stuttering in worry for the Matriarch's health. At first, he was concerned by the miscarriage. Her body, noticing something wrong, decided to expel the pup and use the much needed energy to fix something within her. The medic tried her best to decipher what went wrong, but could come to no logical conclusion. There was no disease running through her. Her wound was healed and her immune system functioning normally. She should have never miscarried. The only REASONABLE conclusion the medic could come up with was that perhaps the child was growing malformed. The Matriarch and her lifemate left it as such.

Then she fell gravely ill. High fever, breathing difficulties, vomiting, breaking into cold sweats, and always in pain. A sick adult Yautja, especially the Matriarch was highly unheard of, and so everyone on the clanship, including pups who could think rationally, would visit her. It went on for five cycles until on the sixth cycle, the Matriarch was finally caught by the cold, dark hands of Centanu. But it seemed as if her body refused to follow as for not just an ooman hour later, she rose from her death slab and started to stumble across the room, bumping into the door. She was moaning and groaning in what assumed to be pain, sometimes even vomiting. As she kept bumping into everything in the room, the medics decided to pay her a visit. From the recorded video, it seemed as she sensed them coming as she proceeded to pound on the door – each punch, kick, and scratch created a dent, a hole, and at the end, left nothing but shredded metal and large chunks of flesh from the supposed deceased Matriarch. The camera was well placed as it captured her mutilating and feeding off the downed, yet still alive, medics. By the time the guards came, the Matriarch was done feasting on the medics and was wandering around the hallway, stumbling into doors and walls. She couldn't be restrained by only two; her strength was too much for them to do so if she were still alive and now it was being used to its full potential.

After proper containment, scientists were able to single out the virus. A virus that could have only been laboratory made. A virus so ghastly that only oomans were daring enough to toy with. It was undetectable when scanning a still healthy body – only when the affected start to cannibalize was it detectable by any technology. Once the body lost much of its immune system, it took over the victim's mind and telling the body of its never ending hunger. Feed, feed, and feed. Pay no mind to pain. Pay no mind to lost limbs. Pay no mind to thirst. Pay no mind to the illness you are going through. Just eat.

He prayed to Paya that he not turn into such with a simple, not even deep bite of an infected ooman. He felt the sleeping pallet dip further and he opens his eyes. His Bearer had laid down next to him, looking at him with concern. She started speaking with the ooman female, wondering what she injected him with. He stayed still, listening to the conversation.

"It was the anti-virus. The virus that runs through all infected humans does not only target them. It targets any living animal. Any sentient being. Those that are not sentient will die after suffering for days, perhaps weeks. Those that are will suffer for days and will experience a short time floating between life and death. Life wins and soon, the one infected will rise again seeking for any type of edible food, be its own species or another. IT will not care what it is killing."

"How do you know of this? What are the effects of this injection?"

"Remember, I was an electronics scientist working at Weyland-Yutani with the knack to retrieve information in ways you will not like. Don't think I only know how to work on electronics. I graduated at the top of my class from a very prestigious University with a Doctoral degree in Chemical Engineering, Neurobiology, and Electronics and Computer Engineering Technology; a Master's in both Biology and Mechanical Engineering; and a Bachelor's degree in Animal Science. I could have worked in any department of Weyland-Yutani! But I didn't as I was content with toying with electronics. They were experimenting with the virus and never made an anti-virus because they thought they were extremely careful."

"...I do not understand about the degrees...but I do understand how you were able to retrieve this crucial information. What are the side effects?"

"Side effects include...almost everything he might be feeling right now. It is painful as the anti-virus is trying to purge the body from such a cruel virus: a rise in blood temperature, cramping muscles, constricting throat, heart rate slows down, blood pressure lowers, and bowel movements stop. So does digestion. He will have to be monitored carefully. If he is hungry, you must give him liquid food. Solid food will not be passed well with the effects. Given that your species heals quickly...I'd give him two days to recover. No, do not worry. There is no risk of death; that I saw to."

He didn't understand. He threatened to kill the z'skvy-de that are in her care, and yet they ignored such actions to tend to his health. They could have very well left him to become one of them and kill his Bearer, but yet they did not. Instead, the eldest kiande amedha brought over anti-virus injectors to have him avoid the fate of his other bitten clanmates. Perhaps he could...learn...to not kill the kiande amedha and trust the ooman female. She does have quite the fig-perhaps he should just sleep. Yes, that seems the best option.

Sleep sounds wonderful.

#####

 **There we go. Poor, poor Prince Centanu, but he was lucky enough that Leona likes him. I mean, lucky enough Leona had spare anti-virus shots. Don't hate on Leona-story is just getting started! :3 come back next time for another chapter.**

 **Meows - leopup**

 **Yautja vocab:**

 **R'ka-lou-dte kale - xenomorph queen**

 **Ooman - human**

 **Kiande Amedha - hard meat**

 **Lou-dte kale - child maker; derrogatory title for a female**

 **Thwei Guan - Clan name: Blood Night**

 **Centanu -Yautja God of Death**

 **Paya - Yautja Goddess**

 **Z'skvy-de - chestburster; xenomorph pups**

 _ **Latin:**_

 _ **Umbras Bellator - shadow warrior**_

 _ **Vis - *in this story* Goddess of Nature**_


	5. Clear up

**A bit of an explanation here is going to be needed for future chapters AND a small clear up on the deity Paya.**

 **First off, in this story (stories-depends if I am wiIling to continue the story into a series), Paya is neither the goddess of life or of the hunt. She is reffered to as the Mother of all god and goddesses known to Yautja. Centanu is the god of death and Lilka is the goddess of life. Paya is a Mother, a guide, a teacher, the balance between life and death.**

 **Now, there is the matter of time. These are the conversions for Yautja time, being that they have twin suns.**

 **Yautja time:**

 **1 I'ya'li = 2 Human years**

 **1 m'on = 60/61 Human days**

 **1 d'ala = 48 Human hours or two human days**

 **1 sha'ra = 120 Human minutes**

 **1 ma'kun = 120 Human seconds**

 **Translations:**

 **I'ya'li – year**

 **M'on – month**

 **D'ala – day**

 **Sha'ra – hour**

 **Ma'kun – minute**

 **Ra'kun - second**

 **Soon I will be posting as a separate publish the characterization of the main characters: characteristics, weaponry, armor, children, so on and so forth. They will be updated as the story goes, so no worries. Now, onto the next chapter, my dear m8. If rhere are any other perplexing ideas or situations within the story that needs to be cleared up, just say so. I don't bite.**


	6. Acquaintance

A full d'ala has passed and Centanu felt...invigorated. He no longer felt weak. He no longer felt pain. He no longer felt exhausted. And throughout the two ooman days, the female and her kiande amedha pups looked over him...well she and the eldest pup. The rest saw him as a body pillow. How dreadful! He is a HUNTER! A WARRIOR! Not a damned sleeping pallet for kiande amedha or z'skvy-de. Which brings him to the next curiousity. The Praetorian Yautja Kiande Amedha molted and grew in less than a few ooman minutes, yet two pups molted in the past d'ala but did not grow much. Faster than an ooman and Yautja pup of course, but certainly not as fast as their oldest sibling. Even now they have the height of a three m'on old Yaut hound pup...and they are quite big. In the next d'ala they will probably be as tall as a fourteen I'ya'li old Yautja pup – the equivalent to the average twenty-eight year old ooman, in height mind you. Besides the fact that they are quite big they are very light.

Currently, all five kiande amedha are lying on top of him but he feels no discomfort. Instead, he only feels a blanket of comfortable heat surrounding him. Slowly, he sits up, careful not to aggravate any of them and looks around. Nothing changed. The same ooman dwelling on the same sleeping pallet. But the scent of his... _the_ ooman female is stale. His Bearer is near; her scent so strong that it can't be missed, even with the smell of the kiande amedha 'female'. Briefly, he wonders why the ooman had left her 'pups' with them. He could easily kill them right now with their guards down...but as an Honorable Hunter, he would not. Such an action is for the weak, the dishonorable, the cowards. Next to him, he feels the Praetorian slowly rouse from her slumber and look at him, seeing her tilt her head to the side as if studying him then abruptly start a loud purr. Shocked, and a bit uncomfortable, Centanu glances around the room again, keeping his focus on the door, wishing for his Bearer to grace the dwelling with her presence. Pup-ish behavior it may be, but give him some leniency. He was in excruciating pain for two days. Two ooman days, Yautja. He feels the need to be coddled and given attention just like when he was only an I'ya'li old and in the warm, protective embrace of his Bearer and Sire.

As a Prince, he was expected to have a female produce him an heir now that he was more than capable of dominating one in bed, but to the council's despair, he refused, saying that he will only produce one when he found himself a female willing to stay by his side and forget other males. A lifemate. Just like his Mother and Father. So far, no female was willing; they did not wish to settle and bear pups for only one warrior and those that were already had lifemates. Call him spoiled, but his Patriarch and Matriarch never said a word against his decisions. He has siblings and all of them full-blood brothers and sisters. His Bearer nurtured no pup before him and his Sire fathered no pup before him either. He was basically a pup conceived from the coupling of two Yautja...virgins. Neither were willing to leave the other and a few I'ya'li and two pups later they became lifemates. Some were against the idea, stating that his Bearer was only seeking attention, a rise in rank as she we was only from the 'poor' district of Yaut and that a Prince should only seek a daughter from one of the Ancients, but the majority were fine with it. A male and female joining together to create a solid bloodline was very much encouraged. His Bearer then went on to become one of the best huntresses on all of Yaut, having three R'ka-lou-dte kale th'syra and a Kiande Amedha Empress th'syra...with no need of a sivk'va-tai or akrei-non for all three hunts (the Empress followed the third R'ka-lou-dte kale).

"You are well." Centanu slowly looks at the Praetorian, heart rate picking up slightly. He's not afraid, mind you. He was just a bit disturbed that a kiande amedha can talk...Yautjan. Never has a kiande amedha shown any intelligence towards speech or learning a language. Of course, that did not include Yautja kiande amedha; they were always killed before even trying to study them. Why should they – the scientists – study them? Yautja kiande amedha were simply ui'stbi. But here, right now, there was a Yautja kiande amedha, as docile as a female Yautja and speaking Yautjan. Surely he is dead. There is no way that they could speak. No. No no. NO! This is all just an-

"...elaborate joke made by my Matriarch to make me squirm once I woke up from a deep slumber."

"A joke? What's a joke? Is same as story?" He ignored her...uh...it? and slowly got up, stopping only when one of the z'skvy-de growled. "Do not pay attention. Fourth always cranky when...woken. Hungry? Mother said you should be."

"...Sei'i," and the Praetorian proceeded to drag him out to the food preparation area. The ooman scent was stronger here, yet still stale; only the scent of meat was strong. "Amedha and naxa...do you have that?"

"Sei'i." She...it went towards a cold metal unit and took out a few containers of meat, all with different smells, all leaving him rumbling with the hunger for pure, solid, raw meat. Just as he was reaching towards the first container another hand slapped his. It was his Bearer and she was looking at him expectantly. Right, even if he was hungry, he had to show some control and...acknowledge the kiande amedha enough to know which meats were for him only. He only glanced at her when the container in front of him was taken away by he – it, whatever – by her and let loose a low growl. "Amedha not for you. For Mother and mei'jadhi and mei'hswei. This amedha bad for Yautja. Your food is the last one. The second is for your Mother, the Matriarch. Do not look for food alone when hungry. You not know what is bad and good for Yautja yet."

"She is right, pup. They feed on the infected around here and it does them no harm, but to us...if we were to consume it, we would die. No, it is not the same as being bitten by an infected that is 'alive'. We don't have the acids they have to completely destroy the weakened virus within the stomach."

"Bearer, why are you listening to the kiande amedha? It is on-"

"Am not hard meat. Am Umbras Bellator."

"I was not speaking to you, lou-dte-" but his Bearer smacked him upside on the head before he could finish and he knew he messed up again. A female should always be respected, and now, apparently, it included the female kiande amedha serving him. Maybe he should give her some respect for daring to speak out of line in front an Honored Warrior...one who could easily kill her. "...I was not speaking to you, kiande amedha."

"Now you are. Was correcting only. Am not kiande amedha. Am Umbras Bellator." His Bearer started to trill softly in amusement, mirth dancing in her eyes, a small grin gracing her features. That did it for him. He no longer wanted to be around the prey or around his Bearer when the prey's antics made her laugh at him. It was simply unacceptable.

Just as he was about to leave the food prep area, a container full of meat was shoved onto his arms, instinctively grasping it tightly. He looked up and saw his Bearer already moving to get her own. The kiande amedha spoke again. "Meat is...kiande amedha. No other edible meat out here for Yautja." Perplexed, he opened the container, grateful to see the dried meat and a few other Yautja-edible condiments, but was still confused. The kiande amedha who spoke was also eating what looked like raw kiande amedha. How can one hunt down its own race for food? Were kiande amedha really cannibals? His stomach growled loudly.

Perhaps the questions could wait.

-POV Switch: LLLLL-

Shit shit shit shit. SHIT! One bad landing and my ears are effectively messed up as the mini microphone in the left ear was snapped from its wires, then I had to fucking run into a fucking TANK! I couldn't hear the growls clearly, so I thought it was just a regular Hunter (actually, that one is worse), but noooooo! It had to be a goddamned fucking Tank. Briefly, I wondered if it was Friday the 13th. That'll explain the shitty luck I have today. I might just start tomorrow with Leoparda's training. I can't be the only one to hunt for four growing pups. Already Second and Third are on their way to growing into warriors – a position less than a praetorian – and they simply don't stop eating. Whoever told me motherhood was easy was going to die and I don't care if they're already dead or a zombie.

After a few minutes of running, I was given some relief. Stupid Tank died trying to get me and that means a huge ass amount of meat for the twins. Perfect. Now I just need to find where I stashed my other kills. In a post-apocalyptic world, finding food was truly a challenge...for normal people. Xenomorphs eat whatever that smells edible and most of it is dangerous to a human or Yautja. I'm actually quite surprised. Everything about them neutralizes everything and anything harmful to any other species. Goddamn! They don't even age much after maturation. They are long-living creatures with no memory of illness. Truly they are the perfect specimen. A very proud mother I am when Leoparda volunteered to watch over her siblings and Royal Pain in the Ass. I think she just wanted some of that heat they emanate from their body. The others sure didn't care when showing it. But it's natural. Xenomorphs always sleep together to share body heat and always around something that gives off warmth, be it their queen or the reactor of a large space station. Somehow, I do not see a Queen for a mindless xenomorph hive letting her fellow offspring curl up around her for the sleep cycle. My only hope is that Mr. High and Almighty Prince doesn't freak out and kill one of them. That'll be a morbid laugh.

Sighing, I look at the tank. That's gonna be bitch to drag along with the dead xenomorph carcasses. I may be strong, but I am not that strong. This Tank is probably nothing for a well-bred Yautja. Me? I'm just a little human with enhanced senses and strength. Sometimes I wonder where I actually came from. Whatever. Tank or no Tank, I'm going to be home in three hours, even if it means running at full speed. I've been out for two days and Leoparda must be getting worried. If it's one thing someone can pick up on quickly from her it's her need to be caring. Maybe it'll be the one characteristic that'll save her from certain death at the hands of Yautja...along with word from the Matriarch. The only one that needs to warm up to them is his Royal Ass, but I don't see that happening any time soon. He's a male, and males do not change their mind so quickly and goddamn this fucking Tank is HEAVY. It's heavier than previous ones. Did it find a stash of steroids somewhere? What to do what to do...I can chop it into bits and make a small bag to carry the pieces and comeback with Leoparda to come back for the other ones, but then there's the risk of scaveng-...something's here and it does not sound friendly.

Quickly, I can the environment with the vision modes. Thermal: nothing; Night: nothing; Thief: nothing; EM: nothing. There is nothing, and yet I hear the breathing and the rustle of something large. Great, my eye lenses are also messed up. Slowly – and without compromising my stance – I lower my hands to the ground. Bingo. Vibrations from the east give away its position and, given by how soft the vibrations are, I am guessing either Hunter or Yautja, but the radar tells me it's possibly a Yautja on the hunt. Either one are not what I want to be fighting right now. Rising to a crouch, I take out one of my plasma pistols and start it up silently. That's what I was forgetting...I forgot to charge the damn things. On this one, I only have about fifty percent left of energy. The predator stopped moving already...probably assessing the situation and scenting the air. Very well, I can smell you too. Definitely a Yautja, but its scent is very familiar. Almost like the one who was "with the Prince, right? You were the one that called me pathetic?"

A soft huffing. Son a bitch. He's laughing at me. "Sei'i...s'yuit-de ooman lou-dte kale." Louder huffing. Little fucker...or is it big fucker?

Bitch called me a child maker...well, let's see who'll be laughing at the end. I don't think he knows that I understand him clearly. Perhaps I'll egg him on and THEN reveal that I understood every single insult. "Uh...what? I don't understand. What did you say?"

A soft, but mocking purr resounds from him. Oh, he is going to get it. "Has my Prince pauked his ooman lou-dte kale eta, yet? I wouldn't be surprised if he has."

I would actually; he hates me. "Dude, seriously. I can't understand shit you're saying."

"Of course not, ooman," He barked out a sharp laugh as distinctive schink reached my ears. Wristblades. Perfect! Just what I fucking needed. A fucking one-on-one fight with a, what I'm guessing, Royal Guard and this one seems to be well versed in close combat. Well, two can play at it. "With no teaching an ooman can only understand one pauk-de language or two and disregard others. I doubt Yautjan is in their mind at all." A soft thud and he suddenly appears in night vision. What the hell? Where was he when I was scanning? Seems like I really need to fix this suit.

Right in front me, he grasps me by the neck and slowly lifts me. Hasn't he been told not to underestimate his opponent? He was about to speak again when I gave him a solid kick to the face, a loud crunch resounding throughout the forest...holy fuck. I probably broke one of his mandibles which probably means twice the pain he originally intended to give IF he caught me...again. I had my own wristblades out and blocking a strike before I even knew what I was doing, shoving him back as I jumped away from a second strike. I didn't have the satisfaction of seeing his face with his mask on, but I knew. I knew he was taken aback that I had a similar weapon, that it wasn't as weak as human blades. I kept my attention on him and stayed in a guarded stance giving no sight of any obvious openings. I expected him to charge at me once again, but he only sheathed his wristblades and went into a cautious, relaxed stance.

"Yeyin ooman lou-dte kale. M'di h'dlak. I will not kill you...as you are Prince Centanu's prey."

"Please, stop calling me a child maker. You make me sound like a baby machine."

"…"

"Oh yeah...I understand you perfectly, but I disregard your insults and accept your compliment."

"…" Again, I couldn't see his face with his mask on – and I could see the clear indentation of my kick – but judging by his wordless response he was shocked, stunned. He's probably rejoicing the fact that his Royal Ass wasn't present...maybe I could use it to my advantage.

"Look. I'm in a bit of a mess right now. I have food to take back to my dwelling for my growing pups and that big guy – yeah, the one with pinkish skin – is too excessive in weight for me and I also have other kills to retrieve. Perhaps, if you're willing to cooperate with me, take the huge one back to my dwelling while I get my buried kills. Your...prince is there as well. Just follow the deep carvings on the trees. "

With a short bow, the Royal Guard went over to the Tank, dragging him effortlessly through the forest. Sometimes I wonder how I'm able to fight against Yautja when I can't even drag a Tank, but then again I've never been in actual serious fight with them. They're too busy eradicating the mindless xenomorphs to bother with an 'ooman playing dressup'. However, there was no time to dwell on such insignificant things. I told myself three hours...now I'm left with only two hours...and my dwelling is more than an hour and a half away, excluding additional obstacles. I'm going to have to run faster than I ever ran.

Taking out a skin bag, I jog to the place I had cached my kills. Now my only hope is that nothing else found it. Problems will surely arise soon.

-POV switch: LELELELELE-

This is bad this is bad. Mother is not here. Second and Third are growing again and hissing in hunger...again! Smaller big prey is glaring at everything, sometimes growling in my direction. His mother isn't even doing anything! Why did I choose this!? Mother is better at this. Mother was always better at this. I wish Mother took me to learn hunting. She could stay here while I went out to get food for the hive.

Oh...there's someone out there. Oh no. It's another big prey. Another Yautja. And it has food...sweet smelling delicious food. He smells somewhat of mother. Did mother talk to him or fight him? I see no blood on the big prey and he doesn't smell too...mean. I hear a noise from the other big prey and I look at them. Smaller big prey is walking towards the new one. Are they going to plan to attack us? Smaller big prey's Mother does not look worried, however. She's sitting with Fourth and Fifth on her lap and looking though the small open spaces of the boarded up...I think Mother called it a window. Then I smell it. Mother. Mother is here! Mother is back safe and sound. Then I see Second and Third. Uh oh. They're going to attack the new big prey. That's bad; they attack and the new big prey would probably kill them. I'm already out of the door sprinting towards Second and Third before I thought about anything else.

 _'Get away from them, twins! Mother has not commanded to attack them!_ ' I screech at them. Second and Third don't pay attention to me and that's going to give them quite a hefty punishment. I understand that they are hungry, but they have to control themselves. I pounce and land heavily on them, trying to keep them under my body as they squirm and flounder about. _'This behavior is unacceptable from fledglings! Especially Warrior fledglings._ '

' _What gives you the right to keep us from a meal!?_ ' Third hisses. I growl loudly as she snaps at my foot. It is one thing to be furious when denied a meal, but to attack a hive member because of it is out of the question. ' _We are growing hive members! We deserve to have a fruitful meal to reach a desirable height!_ '

' _That is very sound reason. Mother never prohibited making a meal out of the new...Yautja. The prey looks very...healthy and meaty. Don't you think so, Leo-par-da?_ ' Second purred. I've no doubt she'd make a cunning, sly warrior. But still, they are both young and stupid.

 _'If we were part of an actual hive, Mother would have given me authorization to kill both of you for your arrogance! You are lucky Mother is not a regular Queen._ '

"Leoparda, get off of them. They will not attack the Royal Guard if they know what is good for them. If I had not come yet, and you not knowing what they were doing, they would have been sizzling on the ground with no future as a warrior." It was Mother and she did not sound happy. Beneath me, Second and Third went still, their gaze focused on Mother, their sudden hushed hisses portraying guilt. "If I catch you two trying to get a bite, even a small one, I am sending you to a nearby hive where you'll be...accepted."

 _'She said if SHE cat-_ '

"That includes Leoparda and the other Yautja, Segunda."

 _'Haha, she got you on tha-_ '

"Tercera, since you led the attack, you're on dish duty. No buts."

 _'How long?_ '

"Three months."

 _'WHAT!? That's preposterous!_ '

"Now that that's over with, Leoparda, come meet the new arrival. He is a new ally of our hive! I hope it stays that way too. It won't do to have enemies on all three sides, so why not even them out? You'll enjoy it, sweetie! If anything, you can just lay down and let them do all the work, haha. Girls gotta stay pretty." Mother is back to being herself, great. That means more chores for me.

Going over, I look at the new big prey. I noticed that the Yautja prey have a very...very...different type of armor compared to Mother. They hardly protect anything.

"Royal Guard-"

"Larja-Thwei."

"Larja-Thwei. This is my eldest pup, Leoparda. No, you are not allowed to hunt her, or the other four pups. Leoparda, this is Larja-Thwei. A Royal Guard for...little Prince over there."

"LITTLE!? Have you seen..." Sigh. This is as far as introduced uctions go. Mother and smaller big prey have started to fight and that will take a while. I will have to prepare the evening meal...again. The huge pink prey will be hard to cut.

 **There we go :3 hope you liked this chapter. Until next time!**

 **P.S. I'd really appreciate it if some of you 'promote' this story. This crossover category isn't very...well-known lol.**

 **Meows! -leopup**

 **Yautja vocab:**

 **Centanu - God of Death. Also can be used as a name**

 **Ooman - human**

 **Kiande Amedha - hard meat**

 **Z'skvy-de - chestburster/xenomorph pup**

 **R'ka-lou-dte kale - xenomorph queen**

 **Th'syra - skull(s)**

 **Sei'i - Yes**

 **Sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster**

 **Akrei-non - explosives**

 **Amedha - meat**

 **Mei'jadhi - sister(s)**

 **Mei'hswei - brother(s)**

 **S'yuit-de - pathetic**

 **Lou-dte kale - Child maker. Derrogatory title for female**

 **Pauk(ed) - fuck(ed) / pauk-de - fucking/fucker**

 **Eta - slave**

 **Yeyin - brave**

 **M'di h'dlak - no fear**

 _ **Latin vocab:**_

 _ **Umbras Bellator - shadow warrior**_


End file.
